


The French Interview

by kotabear24



Series: Off The Camera. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, In Public, M/M, POV First Person, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Messing with Harry during an interview in France is the wrong thing to do with the ‘Hot and Dangerous’ lad; Harry has to punish Louis off the camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Interview

“Thank you. Thank you. …Thank you, Dangerous Dave,” I said, trying to hide my blush. 

Harry smiled at me, then caught on to what I was trying to do. He stopped smiling, smirked a little. He leaned forward to give the picture back to the interviewer. He looked back at me as he leaned forward and whispered, too low for the camera to pick up on, “I’ll get you back later.”

I was a bit shocked, to be quite honest, that he would say something of that nature during an interview, regardless of how quiet he said it (perhaps the camera didn’t pick up on it, but I’m sure the interviewer Chloe did. Poor girl. She blushed like a virgin on her wedding night). But I laughed, impressed at his audacity and at the excitement. I knew I was in for some trouble. Harry was…quite the punisher.

Harry nodded and smiled, eyes darkening a bit, and I heard a distinct collection of clicks as the camera crew turned off their cameras. Chloe started up a conversation with us, and out of politeness, Harry stayed to listen. I excused myself in faltering French, claiming the need for the loo to get a leg up on an escape plan from Harry.

I ran through hallways and turned corners, ignoring all of Paul’s commands that were directly specifically to me. “Don’t go anywhere alone in France.” “Don’t get lost in France.” “Don’t leave my line of sight unless I give you permission.” “Don’t shag the interviewer this time.” _Oh wait, that one was actually for Harry…_

I burst into a door that was halfway open and slammed it shut, breathing heavy. I waited for Harry’s footsteps, searching slowly. I knew he’d find me if I continued to breathe so noisily, though, so I covered my mouth and tried to slow my breathing.

_There now, steady, love. So few come and don’t go. Will you, won’t you be the one I’ll always know? When I’m losin’ my control, this city spins around. You’re the only one who knows; you slow it down. Oh, oh. Oh, oh, be my baby. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh, be my baby, and I’ll look after you._

_Shit!_ I thought as my phone rang. It was definitely Harry calling. A few months ago, I’d had a very upset night. Midnight found me curled up on Harry’s chest as he sang to me my favorite songs, my all-time favorite included. I didn’t find out until a few days later when he called me, he’d recorded himself singing Look After you by The Fray and set it as his special ringtone for me. It was only one of many nice things he’s done for me in our relationship, but it was definitely Top Five.

Harry was calling me, knowing I hadn’t put my phone on silent for the interview. _Fuck_. By the time I got my phone from my pocket - damn tight pants I love so much - the door to my little closet swung open, revealing Harry. He was smiling, which was a good thing, at least.

I stood up from my crouching position against the wall and watched him watch me. “Hi, there, Harry,” I said quietly.

Harry stepped closer to me, shaking his head. “Call me Dangerous Dave.” With that, he reached and grabbed me, pulling me right up to him roughly. His mouth claimed mine in no time and it didn’t take long for me to realize Harry wanted to…right here in a coat closet.

The thought got me hard quickly - although it might have had something to do with the way Harry was grabbing me in indecent places and kissing me with his indecent mouth, as well. It wasn’t long before I felt Harry’s answering hardness pressed against me. I rutted my hips against his and basked victoriously in his low moan.

“Come on, Dangerous Dave,” I whispered, and that was the last quiet noise that came from the coat closet.


End file.
